ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Perseus III, High King of Anglaria
History of Perseus III Early Life Perseus was born in 1368 as the second son of High King Marcus III and Princess Julia of Portia. In 1373 Marcus III was executed and Perseus and his brother Marcus were declared bastards. Perseus his uncle Quintus then became High King. In 1386 Marcus died and Perseus defeated Quintus and took his rightful place as High King of Anglaria with the help of the Duke of Arpinum. Early Reign Perseus his reign was peaceful until 1400. A man called Barbados, a descendant of the Chiefs of the Trisii proclaimed himself King of Trisia. The King of Frisia was too afraid to fight him and allowed Barbados to rule Trisia. Perseus however did not. He invaded Trisia and took control of it, killing Barbados in the process. Perseus then gave Trisia as a gift to his wife the Queen of Portia and he commissioned the building of city on the border of Portia and Anglaria as a symbol of their love. The leading architect was Demarcus Boltagon. The city was finished in 1448 and called Mycenae. The Fall of Ufir and Norgan In 1408 Steward Marcus of Norgan crowned himself King of Norgan. Of course his nephew the King of Ufir and Norgan did not like this. Therefore they went to war. Perseus supported his uncle King Marcus and he had King Flavius III assassinated in 1409. The young new King, Silanus IX, invaded Norgan. Meanwhile Duke Saladin I of Afir conquered Ufir when its armies were away, crowning himself King of Ufir. Silanus his troops no longer got any supplies and three weeks later he surrendered to Marcus. Marcus had him killed and recognised Saladin as King of Ufir. War in Norgan In 1417 Perseus decided it was time to conquer all Latin countries, starting with Norgan. The King of Norgan, Marcus IV, was still weak and with the help of King Julius II of Frisia and King Silus VI of Ufir he invaded Norgan. Marcus did not stand a chance. He called upon the Haforians and Hoxberg to help him, but they both were afraid of the Anglarian Superpower. In 1419 Marcus was killed by his brother Flavius. Flavius claimed the throne and tried to make peace with Perseus. He succceeded but now had to fight his nephew, who wanted to claim the throne too. They made peace in 1420 with the marriage of Flavius his son Julius and Marcus his sister Clovina. However only two years later the war rekindled. Alexander of Ufir and Norgan heir to both thrones stood now at the side of Marcus and they fought against Flavius and his Ufirian allies. Marcus was killed in battle in 1422, but so was Julius of Norgan. This left Flavius without an heir. The opposition then took Clovina of Norgan is their leader and desired Queen. Clovina lead her people against Flavius and defeated him in 1423. Clovina was then crowned Queen of Norgan. With Flavius dead a lot of his supporters joint Clovina, who was the mother of Flavius his presumed heiress. However Alexander of Ufir and Norgan was not finished. He rekindled the war in 1425. Clovina was murdered and Alexander took the throne. Princess Antonia, daughter of Clovina, was married to Marcus, brother of King Alexander, even though she was only four years old. In 1435 Marcus and Antonia had a son, Flavius. This resumed the war. Marcus murdered his brother and crowned his wife and himself co-monarchs. Death In 1450 Perseus had a small dinner party with his wife, eldest son and his family. They had eten bad mushrooms. All attendents died, except for the sixteen years old Darius. He didn't like mushrooms and had none. He was the great-grandson of Perseus and his rightful heir to the throne. He was crowned High King Darius I of Anglaria and King Darius II of Portia. Category:Nobles Category:Souvereigns Category:High Kings of Anglaria Category:King-Consort of Portia Category:King of Tizia Category:Monarchs Category:Born in 1368 Category:Died in 1450